A vehicle's alternator is essential to the vehicle's operation. The failure of the alternator can cause significant problems, especially in the labor, down time, and material replacement expenses. Adding to the cost is the expense of towing or repairing the vehicle when a breakdown occurs out in the field. Also, depending on the cargo, late delivery, or damage, can result in significant monetary loss. Early detection of the alternator's impending failure would be helpful in allowing repair and/or replacement of a faulty alternator before the alternator fails when the vehicle is in the field. Early detection is usually possible since alternator failure is typically not a sudden event.
Known methods for detecting alternator condition include the measurement of the voltage from the alternator. Such methods may include detecting the frequency of the waveform generated by the alternator and comparing it to a threshold value, or comparing the absolute voltage measurement to a standardized threshold voltage. However, such methods have proven to be ineffective and difficult to implement. Many of the tools on the market require the vehicle to be stationary and are typically used in the maintenance garage. Frequently the detection of alternator failure is too late, or after the fact. The traditional method of measuring the condition of an alternator includes disassembly of the alternator and testing the individual diodes. This method is not cost effective and does not provide a continuous monitoring system of the alternator condition.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for monitoring the condition of an alternator, wherein reliable data can be obtained in a cost-effective, real time manner.